


Tree Climbing

by terrorbyte35



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon for a while then just...not canon, M/M, Nishiki is the very pinnacle of beauty in this world, Tsukuyomi's not a child he's a grown man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorbyte35/pseuds/terrorbyte35
Summary: Tsukuyomi is adamant about not showing a childish side by not having fun, but Nishiki persuades him to climb trees and have fun anyway. Script format of Nishiki and Tsukuyomi supports rewritten into a story format. Slightly changed ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well this is my first fanfiction that I didn't have edited so bear with me people. Yeah my grammar and punctuation may just be down right horrible, but all I wanted to do was write a fanfiction. So here we are. Enjoy~

# C Support

 

“Oof, I made it!” The kitsune said with pride as he pulled himself up onto a tree branch. “Hehe! Look at all this fresh fruit!” he continued, inspecting the tree for the ripest apples around.

“Hmm? I hear a voice nearby.” a concerned man child said as he was passing an orchard of apple trees. “Who could that be?” The child slowed his walking and scouted the area cautiously. He jumped a bit in surprise when he saw a figure in one of the trees. “Wait is that...Nishiki?” He questioned then walked closer to confirm his suspicions. The figure was confirmed to be the male kitsune, Nishiki. “What are you doing up in that tree?” The brunette questioned.

“Hello, Tsukuyomi!” Nishiki stared down whilst picking a few apples, “Don’t mind me. I’m just picking a few apples.” He stated as he plucked a very juicy and ripe apple from the tree. “You should come up here and grab some! They’re really juicy and delicious.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stay down here. I wouldn’t want to get caught acting like a monkey.” The young boy crossed his arms and stared at the fox sitting above him.

"What do you mean?" The kitsune asked curiously. "Wait a second, have you never climbed a tree before?"

"Obviously not. Why would I bother?"

"Oh, I understand." The fox took a bite from an apple and gave a very slight smirk upon his face. "You're just scared to climb a few branches, huh?"

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?!" Tsukuyomi loudly questioned, agitated by the kitsune's response.

"Well that wasn't my aim exactly." Nishiki said with a smug look on his face, "But you set yourself up for it. I can't do anything about that."

"Do you think I'm scared of a stupid tree? I'll climb it right now!" The boy angrily responded and walked forward to find a few branches to climb up on. "Wait right there, Nishiki. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Sure you will…” Nishiki sat on the branch and leaned against the tree in a comfortable position. A few minutes passed and he looked down at the boy who was just barely past the first few branches. “Hurry up!”

The youngling struggled as he shakily grasped each branch and pulled himself up. One by one he only felt weaker and the thought of falling to his death kept creeping into his mind like a parasite. But he couldn’t give up now, he was determined to prove Nishiki wrong 

“That apple by your head head looks awfully good.” The kitsune said, now somewhat bored with watching the child. “You should take a bite.”

“Oh?” Tsukuyomi pulled himself up onto a branch and sat to take a small break. He noticed the apple and was amazed by its size and color. “Wow, you’re right. I’ll grab it.” The child reached and picked the apple right off the thin branch it was hanging from. Immediately upon taking it he yanked it in and took a bite. The juiciness of the apple erupting in his mouth causing his taste buds to scream in delight. “Wow! This is delicious!” He exclaimed in pure joy.

“Right?” The fox smiled and waved his tail back and forth. “If you’ll just climb up a tiny bit higher, there’s a bunch more.” He said and picked another apple to encourage the boy.

“I’ll be up there in no time!” Tsukuyomi shouted with glee, apple bits flying from his already full mouth. He swallowed what was already filling his mouth and throw the apple core to the ground. He began climbing the tree with renewed strength, excited to pick more apples from the tree.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself after all.” Nishiki scooted over to make room for his new friend.

“No way!” Tsukuyomi pouted but was far too overjoyed to really show it. “There is nothing fun about this.”

“Whatever.” The kitsune sighed and chuckled a bit at his friend’s false behavior. “You’re clearly having a blast.”

“I said that you’re wrong!” Tsukuyomi flailed his arms in an attempt to prove his point.

 

# B Support

“Tsukuyomi! Wait up!” Nishiki scurried over, out of breath and carrying an armful of apples.

“Huh?” Tsukuyomi turned and saw the fox running over to him. “Oh, it’s just you, Nishiki. Say, what’s with all the apples?” He questioned and stared at the apples in his arms, secretly eager to bite into the apple hoping it was just as juicy as the ones from the day before.

“Well I went to the orchard to pick again, but I grabbed too many.” the kitsune stated and pushed his arms up a little to point out the numerous apples he held. “I thought I’d come share them with you.”

“Ah, I see…” Tsukuyomi said somewhat quietly, his mouth watered at the thought of how delicious and juicy the apples were. “Those apples were quite delicious. I supposed I’ll take you up on the offer. Thanks, Nishiki.” He said and took a few apples off his hand.

The two sat down on the grass and started eating the apples. They showed clear expressions of delight as they bit into each apple, the next one being juicier and more delicious than the last.

“Didn’t you have a good time climbing that tree?” Nishiki questioned, “We could always go ba-”

“Whoa now! Hold on!” Tsukuyomi cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “Please, don’t say another word. 

“Is something bugging you, Tsukuyomi?” Nishiki asked, startled by the rise in his friend’s voice. 

“Listen, you’re right. Climbing is fun.” The child stated then guilty looked down at the grass beneath him. “But I don’t want anyone to know I think that.”

“Th-that doesn’t really make sense to me.” The kitsune stated, utterly confused by Tsukuyomi’s words.

“I’m not a child anymore.” Tsukuyomi said adamantly, “The last thing I want is for people to know that I’m running around like a little kid.” 

“That doesn’t seem like such a big deal. Besides, why would your other friends care anyway?” Nishiki questioned, trying to make sense of what the child said.

“Because I said so!” Tsukuyomi sat up and took a bite from an apple, determined to get his point across.

“Well if it’s childish for you, why does no one ever say anything to me about it? I’m always climbing trees, but no one has ever given me grief.” The fox said.

“Well that’s because you’re…” Tsukuyomi was caught off-guard and he desperately searched his head for reasons. “Ya know, you. I look way younger than you, so I would probably get teased.”

“Hmm, I understand. So basically, you don’t want people to ever think you’re having fun.” Tsukuyomi nodded in agreement. Nishiki pondered for a moment as to how he could fix the problem. He smiled and looked up brightly when an idea came to his mind. “Say, I have an idea. What if you just gather the apples and share them with everyone. That way, your climbing will just make everyone think you're thoughtful.”

“Hmm… I have to admit, that’s a smart idea.” Tsukuyomi said.

“When we head out next time, let’s just say that we’re harvesting. We might as well grab a lot of fruit while we’re out there.”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Tsukuyomi said and continued eating apples.

“Great! Next time I get the urge to go climbing, I’ll let you know.” Nishiki said and took a bite from an apple.

“That sounds good.” The boy said as he cracked a smile on his face. The pair sat on the grass for a while longer eating apples, enjoying each other’s presence.

 

# A Support

 

The sun was setting over the horizon, the stars in the night sky just barely becoming visible to the world. Nishiki and Tsukuyomi were climbing the tallest tree they could find, a true wonder of a tree with thick branches and plenty of fruit flourishing from the bundles of brightly colored, green leaves. Nishiki has already made it to the top and was staring out from the only large hole in the leaves, watching the sun set and the color changing from the radiant orangish-pink skyline to the midnight blue colored space. Tsukuyomi was struggling to climb the tree with the small amount of strength he had. The bright orange light poking through the small orifices made by the leaves, each little spot of light decorating the tree and his body as he passed through them.

“Check it out, Tsukuyomi! We’ve nearly made it to the top!” Nishiki said joyfully as he gazed out at the horizon. “This tree is taller than the last one, but I know you can make it!” 

“Just… a little… higher!” The boy said as pulled himself up from one branch to the next, panting and wheezing heavily with each little action he took.

“You made it! Take my hand, Tsukuyomi!” Nishiki extended his hand and hoisted Tsukuyomi up onto the branch. The child immediately fell against the wide branch they sat upon and breathed heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. He could feel the soft light of the sun upon his head, the sun was just barely visible over the horizon by this point. The kitsune looked down at the boy in front of him, switching his gaze between the setting sun and panting child before him.

“Phew. That was exhausting.” Tsukuyomi slowly sat up and after catching his breath, the light of the sun no longer visible and was replaced by the night sky. 

“Well take a good look around, we made it!” Nishiki sat against the trunk of the tree and stared out at the night sky. 

“W-wow! This is amazing!” Tsukuyomi’s eyes widened at the sight of the glorious night sky. Stars littered the sky, shining and twinkling brightly. Streams of brilliant blue-green light covered the sky, swirls of brightly colored clouds hung over the masses of stars. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, somehow seeing it high above the ground was a lot better than standing in the village gazing admirably at the stars above.

“The view is spectacular, right?” I wanted you to see this. That’s why I asked you to climb with me.” Nishiki said as the boy shuffled back and sat between his legs. Tsukuyomi was as close he wanted him to be, his warm and excited body pressed up against his, it was like a dream come true.

“I’m glad you did.” Tsukuyomi said with his breath slowly leaving his body, the sight of the sky left him truly breathless.

The pair stared at the sky, unblinking, for what seemed like hours. It was a moment like this that they would never think of leaving, even if the sun came up they would sit there and wait until the next one...and the one after that. Just when they thought the night couldn’t get any better, a streak of white light raced through the sky, a shooting star.

“Hey! Did you see that? A shooting star!” Nishiki pointed at the sky, his tail waving back and forth joyfully.

“Yeah! Make a wish!” Tsukuyomi excitedly closed his eyes and made his wish, smiling widely at the thought of his wish coming true. Nishiki did the same. The kitsune leaned forward slightly and slowly slid his arms around the boy in front of him. Tsukuyomi felt the embrace and blushed deeply when he knew his wish came true. “This isn’t the only reason you brought me out here… is it?” Tsukuyomi leaned back and set his head against the fox’s chest.

“The night sky may be beautiful, more beautiful than me I might say.” He said softly, nuzzling the boy’s head. “But you’re a real wonder, Tsukuyomi. I love you.”

  
“I… I…” Tsukuyomi struggled with the words, never had he ever felt these feelings toward someone. It was his first time ever expressing anything other than annoyance or slight friendliness toward another person. He gulped and grasped Nishiki’s arms a little tighter. “I… I love you too.” He said, a wide smile reaching from ear to ear sat upon his face, his cheeks painted a brighter pink.   
  
Nishiki snuggled Tsukuyomi closer and blushed deeply. He never thought he would get the chance to spill his feelings out to his tiny lover, and he never thought it would be during a spectacular moment like this. But, it happened, and he couldn’t be happier that his wish actually came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you to judge for this underage stuff, I dare all of you! Okay I'm kidding, I could care less what people think about that topic. Tsukuyomi states that he's a grown man not a child in the game but, in all honesty, he's still a precious little problematic cinnamon roll. Hope you all enjoyed my yaoi moment at the end or at least enjoyed the supports. Liked my first work? Have any suggestions or commissions despite me being a terrible at this? Do you just want to say hi? Leave a comment~! Also note that I don't REALLY ship this, I just thought it was adorable after I read their supports for the first time.


End file.
